A Better Fate Than Wisdom
by keepcalmandfangirlon
Summary: The Doctor has known many throughout his years of travel. And with many, he's shared a kiss or two. Here are the stories of kisses the Doctor has shared throughout his lives. Second fic up: The Doctor and Rory. Suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Surprise! Boo. It's me, writing a Doctor Who fanfiction, but this time…I want to include you guys. This is my story prompt: kisses. The Doctor's relationship with people he's kissed. (This does include Jack and Rory, or kisses that could be non-canon, like the Master). Honestly, it's about relationships. And every one-shot will include a kiss. So I can do this by myself but I know you have ships. Or even if you don't have ships, you can ask about a friendship, like Donna. Just send in suggestions if you want any. **

**Okay, first, one of my favorite ships. *drumroll* The Doctor and the Master!**

The laughter of the two teenage boys rang through the red fields. One boy swung from a lacy silver branch and the other, smiling, examined the whorls of a purple flower.

"Fascinating. You know, the structure of the flower is the same as the structure of the tree. Everything has the same basic structure, Koschei."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Some of us actually have to pay attention in class in order to pass the tests."

With a sudden yelp, Koschei fell ten feet from the branch to the red grass below. The other boy dropped the flower he was studying and swung out of the tree after his friend.

"Are you alright?"

Koschei pressed his head to his head, his brow furrowed in pain.

"My head hurts. The drums, Theta. They never stop. Never. And it hurts. All the time."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Who could I tell? No one believes they're real."

Theta leaned forward tentatively, brushing his friend's hair out of his face.

"_I'll _help. When I get bigger, I'll be a doctor. And I'll steal a transporter and we'll run away together and I'll fix the drums and everything will be better. "

Koschei smiled.

"I know I can count on you, Theta."

Without thinking, Theta leaned forward and kissed his friend. Koschei pulled back after a second.

"What was that for?"

Theta blushed, turning his face away from Koschei.

"I…I don't know. I just…wanted to. Sorry"

Koschei smiled.

"I don't have a problem with it."

Theta's eyes widened.

"Oh."

And this time, Koschei was the one to lean in.

_Hundreds of years later. I think. Who the hell knows? It's Doctor Who._

The man in the scruffy black hoodie stared at the man with the brown trench coat in the abandoned junkyard, both remembering the same day.

"Let me help you, Master."

"No one can help me."

"Maybe I can. I can try. Please, Master. Please…Koschei."

The man who was called the Master stared at the man who was called the Doctor.

"Remember that day in the fields?"

"Before it all started."

"Before I tried to kill you so many times. Before the Time War. Before…"

The Doctor smiled, ducking his head.

"The drums are real. I know it now, Koschei. And I want to help you now."

The two timelords stood close to each other, close enough for the Master to touch his forehead to the Doctor's.

"I don't need your help, Doctor."

The Master leaned closer and brushed his lips against the Doctor's.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way, Theta."

"Me too."

**A/N**

**Soo…What do you think? Like the idea? Hate it? Send me your opinions! And also, any ships you want me to write about? Love you guys!**

**-KC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor/Rory for DectiveSilence (thank you!)**

The first time, the Doctor couldn't help himself. Rory was just so _brilliant_, and he couldn't be known as someone who didn't recognize brilliance. It had just been the two of them in the control room, and he couldn't get the TARDIS to land. This in itself was not unusual, but what was unusual was that the energy source was malfunctioning, draining itself into space. If the Doctor couldn't fix it, than they would be trapped in space indefinitely, and the ship would begin consuming itself to protect its inhabitants, eventually collapsing into a neutron star. The Doctor ran around the ship console, frantically pressing buttons.

"Rory, wake Amy up!"

Rory looked appalled at the idea.

"Are you kidding? This is the first sleep she's gotten since we ran into those nightmare beasts two days ago!"

"We have to evacuate the ship!"

In his usual manner, the Doctor tripped over his own feet and fell sprawling down the stairs of the console.

"It's going to implode, and we're all going to die!"

Rory pulled the Doctor to his feet.

"Not if I can help it. Hold this."

Rory handed the Doctor his sweater and walked to the console.

"What are you doing?"

Rory pushed a large red button in the center of the control panel, waited one second and then pressed it again.

"No, Rory, that's the power-"

The ship stabilized itself and the emergency alarm stopped beeping. Rory smirked.

"This is what works whenever my computer stops working. You turn it off, and then turn it back on. It reboots the engine. It ought to stabilize the leak until you can fix it."

The Doctor clapped his hands.

"Oh, Rory, that's _brilliant_!"

And then he pulled Rory down by his collar and kissed him. It was a bit of an impulse, but he could guess by how shocked Rory looked that it was not a human norm.

"Sorry."

Rory shook his head.

"No, it's-it's fine."

There was a long awkward pause, and then Rory turned and left to go to bed, while the Doctor worked on repairing the TARDIS. Neither one mentioned the kiss for a few weeks.

Then, after Rory broke them out of a dungeon on a planet made entirely of silver, it happened again. This time, Amy was there. Everyone was a bit shocked.

"Sorry."

Amy stared at the Doctor, and then at Rory. Rory looked like he was going to die, a look that everyone was sadly familiar with.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Would you care to explain why you did that?"

The Doctor fiddled with his bowtie.

"Well…Rory was brilliant."

Rory glanced at Amy.

"And?"

"I wanted to show appreciation. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Rory and the Doctor shared a small smile before the crew boarded the TARDIS.

It did, in fact happen again. The Doctor just couldn't resist Rory being brilliant. Amy was a little affronted at first, but after it happened for the fourth time she told Rory later she thought the whole thing was somewhat hilarious. Especially because Rory looked a little shocked every time it happened. The look on his face…like…_Really? Me? I'm brilliant? _

"Like you don't even see it, Rory. But it's right there."

Eventually, it became a part of their everyday lives. After all, brilliance deserves to be recognized.

And it made the Doctor and Rory very happy.

**A/N**

**Okay, what do you guys think? Thanks to DetectiveSilence for the review! *offers plate of brownies to DetectiveSilence* Remember, you have to leave a suggestion to get brownies. Or really, you have to click on the fic. I'm not judgmental. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Not now."

"I'm just saying hello."

Long stare.

"Fine."

After a somewhat rough start, the Doctor, Jack and Rose had gotten into a rhythm. The Doctor made Rose and Jack breakfast every morning, because for some reason, he could make the perfect scrambled eggs and toast every time. Rose knew the best chip places for lunch and snack breaks and kept the others from leaving their clothes lying around the TARDIS interior. Jack would charm the waiters and waitresses into giving them discounts while Rose smirked and the Doctor pretended he wasn't jealous.

Even though the Doctor told Rose he "didn't do families," he'd never been happier to have these two people with him. For the first time since…that day he was happy. Not all the time, some days were better than others, but he smiled easier. He could look at the sky without his eyes going to the spot where Gallifrey would have been. He could remember his home planet without the overarching thoughts of fire and the screaming of children in the background.

But some days, it came back, and he would go to his room when Rose was visiting her mother and Jack was out. He would lie on his bed with the lights off and let the pain in his heart overwhelm him. Silent. For hours. He'd harken back to the weeks he spent alone after waking up on the TARDIS and knowing he destroyed his only home.

"Doctoor! I'm home early. Can we-hey, where are you?"

Footsteps in the hall.

"Doctor?"

He ignored it. Perhaps he was hallucinating again. Or maybe it was simply an imagining.

"Doctor, it's me. It's Jack. Are you okay?"

"Go away."

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor didn't respond, praying Jack would leave. He felt an odd mix of relief and disappointment when Jack walked away.

He was back fifteen minutes later with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, which he placed next to the Doctor's bed.

"Hey…I know things are tough sometimes. Just remember, you're not alone. You have Rose and me. And we love you."

A fleeting touch on the Doctor's shoulder and he was gone.

For whatever reason, it felt normal when Jack gave the Doctor's hand a fleeting squeeze when they charged into battle their next adventure. And on every one of the Doctor's bad days, there were biscuits and tea next to his bed.

_On Satellite Five, Year 200,100_

"I kind of wish I'd never met you, Doctor."

The Doctor tried not to look insulted. Sure, the kid's life was in danger. And it was his fault, as usual. No wonder he was a bit mad. But truly his words didn't hurt as much as seeing Jack kiss Rose and feel jealousy for the first time in centuries. Who did the flirty self-confidant arse think he was anyway?

_Oh._

Well, that was unexpected. But he couldn't say he had a problem with it. It was a fitting goodbye from his Jack, who was a comfort and an annoyance and made him happier than he could explain.

And the reason why he didn't press the lever that would have destroyed Earth and the Daleks with it. Because Jack thought he was better than that.

_One Regeneration later, after the Medusa Cascade_

The Doctor ran his hands through his messy hair and forced back tears. Their names played in an infinite loop in his head: Rose, Donna, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey. Everyone was gone. He had saved the world only to get nothing in return. He had no one. Alone again. He walked into the kitchen in a daze, slowly opening and closing cupboards without thinking. And then he stopped, turning to look more closely at one. Inside it was a box of his favorite tea next to a tin of biscuits. Next to it was a note written in Jack's scrawl.

_Remember. It's not your fault. And no matter how alone you feel, you never are, Doctor._

_Love, Jack._

**I am SO SORRY for the delay. Finals were a bitch. **

**So I just want to say that I'm so sorry for the angst in this. I don't know where it came from. This is Doctor/Jack, for a guest and the adorably named fuzzy bunnies. Thank you guys for your reviews, they make me very happy. Love y'all! As always, reviewers and suggestions get cookies! **

**-KC**


End file.
